I Could get used to this:A NejixTenten songfiction
by CherryBlossom414
Summary: Neji and Tenten had a normal relationship as in friendship.That all changed when Tenten fainted and Neji came to her rescue.How will it end,Will Neji return Tenten's feelings?


I Could Get Used to This

A Neji x Tenten songfiction. My First songfic, I have many more coming up cause I already wrote them all in a notebook all I have to do is type it up. Enjoy and Please no flames. Neji and Tenten are both 19 in this fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the plot.

I Could Get Used to this

By: CherryBlossom414

_You make me breakfast in bed,_

Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Neji the sometimes cold hearted guy who always smirks. Tenten, the best weapons mistress in Konoha, very energetic and hardworking. People thought these kind of two different personalities could clash but _they_ did.

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

That's how it all started. It was an early morning. Tenten woke up early like usual. She knew she had to spar with Neji so she got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth then left.

_You wake me with a kiss,_

_I Could get used to this,_

TenTen arrived to the training grounds. Upon her arrival she met her two teammates waiting for her. "Hey Neji, hey Lee."Tenten said. "Tenten, you're late, oh well let's start the YOUTH! training, Tenten you spar with Neji and Lee spar with me."said Gai-sensei. Their Sparing had started.

_You think I look the best,_

_When my hair is a mess,_

_I can't believe you exist,_

Tenten threw several kunaiand shuriken at Neji, he dodged them. Neji activated his bloodline. "Byakugan."Neji said. Tenten decided to hide she hid behind a bush. Neji then used his eyes to find her. The good thing he found her, but she wasn't moving. Neji went to check how she was.

_I could get used to this,_

_Because I know you're too good to be true,_

_I must have done something good to meet you,_

Neji checked behind the bush. He found a unconscious Tenten. What happened to you Tenten?Neji thought. Neji immediately picked her up bridal style to his house. On the way to his house he bumped into Hinata. Hinata was planning to visit Neji today so she went with Neji and Tenten. "Neji what happened to her?"Hinata asked.

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand,_

_When I freak you understand,_

_There is not a thing you miss,_

"I don't know, but I'm bringing her to my house to see."Neji said. Hinata opened the door for Neji and they walked in. Neji brought Tenten upstairs. "Hinata, I'll be back I'm going to make her some tea."Neji said. Hinata nodded.

Neji went downstairs and fixed up a pot of tea.(A/n: I'm surprised he can even boil water)While Neji was downstairs Hinata was watching a snoozing Tenten. Tenten what happened to you?Hinata thought.

_I Could Get used to this,_

_I'm feeling it coming' over me,_

_with you it all comes naturally,_

Downstairs Neji thought to himself for a few minutes. Tenten what happened to you? Are you okay? Neji thought. He knew what was wrong with her. She was dehydrated. Tenten always drinks water before she spars but this time she forgot to. Neji was worried deeply worried. Neji went upstairs with the tea. "Hinata I can take care of it from here, I found out she was just dehydrated."Neji said. Hinata nodded.

_Lost the reflex to exist,_

_And I could get used to this,_

_You Love the songs I write,_

For the past few hours Neji waited besides Tenten's side, making sure every few minutes she was okay. About four hours had passed and Tenten finally woke up. Tenten slowly opened her eyes, then she realized Neji was beside her. "Neji what are you doing here? What am I doing here? And why does my head hurt?"Tenten asked. After she asked she suddenly realized she was in Neji 's room.A slight blush crept upon Tenten's cheeksShe looked down at her lap, then back up at Neji who was just blinking. Tenten asked once more. "Neji, what am I doing in_ your _room?".

_You like the movies I like,_

_There must be some kind of twist,_

_But I could get used to this._

Neji calmly stared at her. "Tenten, I found yo-."Neji was interrupted by Tenten. She responded "I know you found me, obviously cause I'm in your room, oh sorry you were speaking." "Tenten, I found you unconscious."Neji said. Tenten mentally slapped herself. So he really didn't knock me out.Tenten thought. Neji asked her "did you know, you were dehydrated, you forgot to drink your water this morning."

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed,_

_It doesn't seem to make you like me less,_

_Cause you wrote your name across my hand_

It was then a few minutes of silence. Finally Tenten broke the silence. "Neji, I was just wondering, why'd you help me?"Tenten asked. "Well, Tenten first of all we're teammates, we've known each other since we were in our academy days, Tenten I helped you because ...because I care about you, I was worried so I helped you. Why is that a problem?" Neji said.

_When I freak you understand,_

_There is not a thing you miss,_

_And I could get used to this,_

"No not at all Neji, I just never knew you can care for a person _this _much."Tenten said. "Oh really"Neji responded. Neji smirked, Tenten smiled at him. "Neji let me tell you something."Tenten said. Neji nodded. "Neji, if this would have happened I would be worried beyond belief. I mean it's sounds weird but Neji you're the world to me, I would die for you, do anything for you, and a-and...love you."Tenten spoke her part pretty much of the situation.

_If there's a dark side of you, I haven't seen it,_

_Every good thing you do feels like you mean it,_

Neji was shocked.

Did she just say she loved me?

Out popped his inner.

**Yeah she just said she loves you**

What do I say

**I know your secret, I KNOW you love her neji**

You don't know that

**I'm you of course I know, and just to say she looks pretty cute with her hair a mess.**

I don't love her!

**Do too**

Do not!

**Do too**

do not!

**Do not!**

**Do not!**

**Do not!**

Do too!

Do too!

Do too!

Neji's inner self just outsmarted him, or none the less he outsmarted himself(A/n: wow what a weirdo LOL j/k)Neji was soo caught up then all of a sudden he yelled at Tenten. "DO TOO!" "Neji are you okay?"Tenten asked. She was a little disturbed.

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand,_

_When I freak you understand,_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

"Uhh, yea I'm fine, umm Tenten I have something to tell you."Neji said. Tenten nodded. Neji grabbed her hands. "Tenten I l-l-love you"Neji said. Tenten quickly responded. "Neji I lo-" She was interrupted with a kiss. Neji slowly lifted up her chin and slowly kissed her. His lips softly brushed against hers.

_I'm feeling it coming over me,_

_with you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to exist_

_And I could get used to this_

After the kiss she tackled him with a hug.(A/n: I believe the other meaning is glomp)"I love you too."Tenten said. Tenten didn't know Neji removed the bobby pins that were holding her hair in those two perfect buns. "Neji!"she yelled. Not knowing hinata was still at Neji's. She was right outside the door when she heard yelling and running. "Hmm there having fun in there."hinata said and went downstairs, she left those two alone.

_Cause you wrote my name across your hand,_

_When I freak you understand,_

_There is not a thing you miss,_

_And I could get used to this,_

"What?"Neji responded. "Neji can you carry me more often?"Tenten asked with puppy dog eyes. "Does this mean you want me to do this stuff more often?"(A/n: No really? sorry back 2 story)Neji asked. Tenten smiled then nodded. She then thought to herself I could definitely get used to this

_You make me breakfast in bed,_

_When I'm mixed up in my head,_

_you wake me with a kiss,_

_And I could get used to this._

**The End**

No not really I have a sequel and a prequel to this and then a multi chapter one continuing well everything. Look for more fanfics I'm working on.

Song: I could get used to this-The Veronicas

Ages: Neji-19

Tenten-19

Upcoming fics

A Girl like me- Sasuke x Sakura sonfiction.


End file.
